Breaking the devil
by omnom33
Summary: Jace has been inlove with his best friend Clary since forever, but can never find the guts to ask her out in fear of ruining their friendship. So when his arch-enemy comes along dating Clary, how will Jace react when he breaks her heart? essentially Jace and Clary comfort-fluff. And, as usual, the story is better than the summary. T for language
1. Breaking the devil

**Disclaimer: All rights except plot line to Cassandra Clare**

**Jace's POV:**

I was coming home from a walk that I took, thinking about if the fridge at home had any delicacies that I could eat when I walked through the door. Any and _All_ of Izzy's cooking was no doubt out of the question. I still wonder why she was allowed in the kitchen. I mean, _did_ our parents want hospitalizing food poisoning?

I was thinking about making a quick peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and just as I had my hand on the doorknob to turn it, the door flew open, and the hand that had a grip on the door pulled the rest of my body onto the floor.

"Oh my God, by the Angel! Jace, MOVE! No, wait, come with me." And just like that, I was being dragged by my arm, and before I knew what happened, I was already thrown into the passenger seat of Izzy's white sports Audi and we were on the road. Rushing to put my seatbelt on (I trusted Izzy's driving just about as much as I trusted her cooking. Not lethal, but could be very life threatening)

"Wait, wait! What's happening? Where are we going?"

Silence.

"Where the HELL are you taking me, Isabelle?"

"Clary's"

And that was all I needed to hear before I shut up for the rest of the ride, and Izzy knew that. Both of us knew that ever since I laid eyes on Clary during our first day in high school was when I realized I was head-over-heels in love with my best friend. Clary practically had me wrapped around her little pinky. I never let her in on my feelings for her because I knew she didn't feel that way about me. I mean, she looked at me the same way she did for the last 9 years; as her best friend. No more, no less.

I dated around a fair bit, but Clary's had only 2 boyfriends, both for 2 months each. They were good guys, I guess. Nice, respectful and had good reps. They ended their relationships on good terms, but Clary was currently dating my arch-nemesis, Sebastian Verlac.

Sebastian had a record of twenty more girls than me, and he had ways of crushing a girl's heart, and then keeping her from ruining his false image of being a good guy. I was constantly on edge when I saw him with Clary. I just kept on thinking about what I would do if he hurt my girl in any way-

"Out, out, OUT! We're here! God, JACE, GET OUT!" Izzy's screeching voice yanked me out of my thoughts, and I was ringing the doorbell before she even had a chance to get out of her seat.

One ring. Wait. Two rings. Wait. Three rings. Wait. "Izzy, how do you even know what happened?"

"I was just in my room, reading my new Vogue magazine when my phone said that Clary was calling. I guess she butt-dialed me; cause all I could hear was her and Sebastian's voices. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but soon there was silence, and I could her Clary start to cry. This all happened about five minutes ago, so I don't even know if she's home. You stay here, I'll go get some ice-cream and other stuff to help."

"Okay, but be back pronto. She needs you if that's all true." Izzy got back into her car, and I walked over to the back door. Since I've been coming to Clary's house since the first grade, I knew that Clary and her folks placed a spare key to the back door by the flowerpot three from the left of the back door. I found it, and after hearing the tumblers click, I pushed in the door. Careful not to make much noise, I crept to the top floor where I knew where Clary's room was. I stopped outside it, and as I put my ear to the door, I could start to hear broken-hearted sobs coming from inside the room.

I felt my heart shatter at the sound of Clary's concealed crying. Gently, I asked "Clary? It's me, Jace. Can I come in?"

I was met with a very sudden silence. I decided to go in anyways, sure the silence would continue until Clary thought I had left, which we both knew I wouldn't do. Opening the door to Clary's room with more care than ever, I looked round at the mess I had grown up with.

Clary's room was a soft green, with an emerald green strip by the molding at the ceiling. I remember in fifth grade when we spent the entire week trying to find a good colour for her room. We painted it and in the end, also ended up painting ourselves with the amount of times we would flick it at each other. The large door to the balcony was open, letting the matching emerald green translucent curtain bend and twist in the slight breeze coming in. The walls were covered in drawings, paintings and sketches that Clary had done throughout the years, along with pictures of all three of us. There, on her queen sized bed was Clary looking at me with puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks. On closer inspection, I noticed that Clary's left cheek was completely red, in a shape I couldn't quite identify. By the way her chest was falling, I could tell that she was trying to calm her uneven breathing, but wasn't quite there yet. I was at her side, pulling her into my lap, leaning against the plushy upholstered headboard, rocking her gently while she curled herself into me, gripping the front of my shirt, and resumed where she left off. This time, Clary didn't bother to try and hide anything now that she knew I was here.

My entire shirtfront was soaked with her tears in a matter of seconds, my chest overly warm with her ragged breathing. I was caressing her hair, waiting for her to calm down. I knew not to tell her to try and stop. If you didn't get it out all at once, it would grab hold of you from the inside and stay there. Or at least, that's what always happens to me.

After a while, Clary only had the occasional tear rolling down, and was mainly breathing deeply and shaking. Though this was improvement, I never wanted this for her in the first place. I highly suspected that it was Sebastian, but I wasn't going to jump to any conclusions for Clary's sake.

About ten minutes in, I heard footsteps in the hall, and Izzy's head popped in from the doorway, surveying the scene. She saw Clary and me and understood. Silently, she deposited herself on the side of the bed, and Clary noticed. She lifted her head and saw Izzy. When they made eye contact, Izzy slowly nodded her head and lifted up a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream in one hand, three spoons in the other.

At this, Clary cracked a small smile; barely there, but there nonetheless. (I'm surprised that nonetheless is one word, but oh well! Guess you learn stuff everyday) Izzy moved to sit on the side that Clary was facing in my lap, gave us each a spoon and opened the tub. Clary was the first to dig in, and in no time at all, we were scraping the bottom. We were all smiling now, Clary just as much as me and Isabelle, who had a giant smile stretching a mile.

As much as I wanted this to last, I needed to hear what happened between my girl and that good for nothing bastard. Clary seemed to realize that we would find out eventually, and took a shaky breath. She blew it out slowly, and then began in a soft voice.

"I was with Sebastian at the park, where we were going to go today anyways, but when he called, I could hear other voices at his end. I wanted to ask him what they were, but I don't know why I didn't. So, later when I met up with him, I decided to drop it, because it could have been just a friend or something of his. I didn't have to mean anything. We hung out like he usually did, but when we were going to leave, he got a phone call."

By now, Clary had been strong while telling her story, but when she mentioned the phone call, I heard her voice break, just a bit. Her eyes also started to water, and her body began to shake slightly in my soft grip. I squeezed her lightly, encouraging her to go on with her story.

"He said he was just going to answer it quickly, and so I said that it was ok. He went off, a couple steps away, but then he started to get an angry look on his face. I decided that is wasn't any of my business, so I went off to the ice-cream vendor that was just a couple feet away. I got both of us an ice cream, and by the time I had payed, I saw that Sebastian was also done with his call. I walked over to give him his, and when he saw that I got him an ice cream, he just snatched it from my hand and threw in at the ground, right in front of my feet." That ungrateful bastard! I kept my silence, but I couldn't stop shaking slightly in anger.

"He basically just burst and started yelling at me." Now Clary was over flowing with tears again. "He told me that I wasn't-_hic_-good for anything-_hic_. That I could barely-_hic_-put out, and that-_hic_-nobody would ever-_hic_-want me. That was why-_hic_-he was done with-_hic_-with me. He already was with someone else, someone-_hic_- that was better than I would ever be. He said he-_hic_- never meant it when he said he loved me. That I was-_hic_-nothing but shit to him."

She was a complete mess by now, and Izzy went over to the other end if the room to get the box of tissues and her phone. She came back and handed Clary a tissue and hugged her close. After a minute or so, Clary continued on, the hiccupping and broken breathing still evident.

"I tried arguing with him, tried to-_hic_-tell him that he could have just ended-_hic_-it in a better way. He didn't have to-_hic -_make such a big show of it, but that's-_hic-_when he completely lost it. He just-_hic -_ just," She cut herself off as she began to shake harder than ever.

I rocked us back and forth, burying my face in her hair, making small comforting noises. I tried to keep my thoughts off of Sebastian, as he was only going to make me loose my calm, and right now, I had to be here for Clary. I asked in a soft voice "He just what?"

In a voice softer and quieter than a silken caress, she spoke after a moments hesitation. "He just slapped me across the face and stormed off."

I froze completely. I couldn't move a single muscle. The words rang in my head, never ending, always getting louder. He hit her. _He __hit__ her. He Hit Her. That God-damned bastard actually __**Hit**__ my Clary. He h-_

I was jerked out of my reverie by Clary shaking my arm, one hand gently cupping my face. "Jace? Jace, listen to me. Please, Jace, listen to me."

I looked her in the eye. Her tears had stopped, and the quiver in her voice was gone. She was only the aftermath now, no longer victim. "What is it Clare-bear?"

"Can we go out? I don't want to stay in my room any longer," She looked at me with pleading eyes, but even if she didn't, I would've said yes. I got a sudden idea, and a wicked grin pulled at my lips.

"How about," I trailed off my sentence, wanting the two girls to ask me.

Izzy rolled her eyes at me, but I could tell she was smiling on the inside. "What is it Jace?"

"How about we…"

Clary was at a bursting point. Her whole face was still grimy, but she was glowing with happiness and had a smile a mile long stretched across her face. "What?!"

"How about we go out hunting? I hear it's son of a bitch season, and I've been needing to improve my aim."

At that, we all laughed and went out to help break the devil.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is my first one-shot, and i'm thinking of doing it from Clary's POV, but if i dont have that many reviews, i might just continue on my other fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it, and please, please, pretty please check out my other story. **

**So please just comment in that adorable little box down there at the bottom and tell me your thoughts.**

**Shadowhunter at heart,**

**Nomnom**

**Ps: thank you for reading! c:**


	2. Broken by the devil

**Disclaimer: All rights except plot line to Cassandra Clare**

**Clary's POV:**

"Hey babe. What's goin' on?"

My boyfriend, Sebastian's, voice came over the speaker of my cell phone. We had been dating for about three months so far, and it had been a great relationship. We went out to the park almost every week, at one time or another, and have dates every so often. But even though he was my boyfriend, at the end of the day there's always a different, golden boy that always invades my dreams. Replaying the days events with him instead of Sebastian; pushing me on the swings, sharing an ice-cream float, holding me close during the scary part of a movie late at night, with only us in the room. Jace was always there for me; we've been friends for nearly ever, but he never seemed to look at me any different. But, being his sister's best friend, as well as his own, he was always protective of me. Always took me home when it was dark and rainy, always threatened to beat up other guys who toed the line with me, always cheered me up when I was down. I always wanted to ask him if he cared for me the same way I cared for him, loved him.

"Nothing much, just painting my toenails. Anything new with you?" I had my cell stuck in-between my ear and my shoulder, holding it in place as I brushed lilac polish over my toes. "You still for going to the park today?"

"Yea, sure thing Clare-bear. What time should I pick you up?" I stilled my brush, having heard a small giggling from the other end of the phone, and also at the fact that Sebastian's breath hitched a little as he waited for my answer. I decide to ignore it. I could have been on of Sebastian's 2 younger sisters, Lily and Clover. They were the same age as Max, Jace and Isabelle's younger brother who was 10. They usually loved to annoy and taunt Sebastian, so on that thought, I ploughed on.

"I don't know, anytime really. I'm free most of the day. How about 11? We can grab some ice-cream, and it wont be too hot at that time,"

"Great, sure, anything. Anyways, bye Clar-" He said all this very fast, his voice getting more airy and high-pitched as he neared the end of the conversation. _Must be the twins_.

I hoped.

At about 10:15, I started getting ready, showering and drying my hair, then applying some neutral make-up; shimmery nude lip gloss, mascara and some foundation. Then, I found a cute pair of jean shorts, a navy and white tank top and my favorite combat boots to top it off. I checked the clock as I was lacing my left boot up, and was surprised to see that I still had about 10 minutes to eleven. I put my right shoe on, and then just leaned back on my hands, taking in the memories I had plastered around my room. Jace had helped me in the summer of fifth grade to paint the room. It was one of my favorite colours; green. My other was gold. (This may or may not be because of a certain someone… but probably is…). As I was looking at one of the many pictures pinned to my wall, I snapped to attention at the sound of the doorbell, signaling the arrival of Sebastian. I glanced over at the clock before I raced down to open the door; 11:17. _He's never late…_

Sebastian was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and dark wash skinny jeans, along with black converse. He grinned as he took my hand and we went to the park, our joined hands swinging back and forth. We laughed when we came to a busker who was blindfolded with a bra and he hugged me closer when we passed groups of teenage boys. He leaned his head on mine, which was already resting on his shoulder. When he took his head off, he gently turned me to face him and looked me in the eye and said the 3 words I came to adore coming from his lips; I Love You. His eyes had sparkles when he closed the distance between us and gently molded my lips to his. His hands were holding the back of my neck softly, his finger playing with the soft hair back there, my hands pressed flat against his chest. When we came up for breath, his soft smile was all I could see. It was perfect. _He_ was perf-

"_Now there was a time_

_When you loved me so_

_I could have been wrong_

_But now you need to know_

_See I've been a bad, bad, bad bad man_

_And I'm in deep, yea_

_I found a brand new love for this man_

_And can't wait till you see…"_

Sebastian's ringtone sprang to life, and at the noise, Sebastian's eyes flooded with something that I couldn't understand: fear. He gently detangled me and asked if he could give him a minute. I nodded, very annoyed with his phone. I saw an ice-cream vendor a bit down the path, so checking to see if I had any money, I went off to get us some frozen treats.

The man selling the ice-creams was an elderly looking man, one with plenty of crinkles around his eyes, showing that he was the kind of man who had smiled at almost everything. "What can I get you, sweetheart?"

"Umm, I'll have a regular chocolate dipped cone and a fudge bar please." I said, while handing over a ten to pay. He handed me back the change first, telling me to take my time putting it away, then made sure I had a good grip on my purchases before bidding me good day. _He was nice. I wonder how Sebastian will react to the fudge bar. He hasn't had one in forever, and he _loves_ them. _

I ate my cone in a content silence as I walked back, but stopped in my tracks as I saw Sebastian. He was waving one of his arms in the hair, whispering angrily into the phone, pacing back and forth. I got worried, but then wiped it off my face as he put his phone away and sat down with a huff on the bench. I pretended I didn't see anything and walked over.

" Guess what I got you! A fudge bar! You said you hadn't had one for almost a month, so I got you one!" I handed it to him and sat down on the bench, but he had other plans. He looked at me with hate and threw the bar down on the ground. I stared at him in confusion, and then the yelling started.

"Why? You think I can't go out and get one for myself? That I can't do _anything_? Huh? How about you answer me? Or am I not good enough to get you to talk to me?" His voice carried far enough for people to look. He was seething, I didn't know why.

"What happened Sebastian? And I never said you can't do anything, I just got you an ice-cream. I thought you would like it, and you were just talking about it a minute ago. I understand you're mad, but what did I do?" I looked at him with desperation in my eyes, trying to get him to calm down, but that only added fuel to the already blazing inferno.

" It's more like what you _didn't _do Clary. I've been patience enough with you, and I haven't gotten anything but shit, because it seems that's all you're good for. Why do you think you've only had 2 boyfriends before me, huh? And why do you think they left you after only a good five weeks? Because you're unlovable _Clarissa_. You're just an ugly-assed, flat-chested smurf who's just gonna be a frigid bitch until she dies. No-one could love you. No one. And why I've just realized this, I don't know, but I'm glad. I'm done with you."

My heart shattered, but I wasn't going to let him see it. I stood up from the bench and my ice-cream slipped out of my hand, landing with a soft splat by my boots. "You could've told me without making a scene you know. You could've just told me without yelling, screaming like an immature child you know. I wouldn't have made a scene like you. You could've just-"

_CRACK_

Gasps could be heard through the park, and _everything_ went silent. I looked at the monster, placing my hand gently on my cheek, wincing when I touched the injured skin. _He _Slapped_ me. He actually slapped me. _

"By the way, to satisfy you're nosy ass head of yours, the person I was with this morning when you called, she's a real beauty. You could learn a thing or two from her in just about anything." And with that, he turned on his heel ad stormed off in the direction of his house, and as far as I know he didn't look back. I was already running in the direction to my house, tears flowing down and off my chin. I bolted up the driveway, wiping the tears desperately off my face, drying my face enough to see the lock. Even then, I fumbled with the key, and once I was inside, I locked the door, and dropped down, my back sliding down against the door. I was crying my heart out now, Sebastian's cruel words echoing through my head, making me dizzy and suffocated and _hurt_. All of a sudden, the home phone started ringing, but I wanted silence, only me and my grief. I viciously tugged the power plug from the socket and escaped to my room, to the one place where I could be me whenever I wanted.

After about twenty minutes, I heard a soft knock and a familiar and welcome voice.

"_Clary? It's me, Jace. Can I come in?_"

* * *

**Hey guys! hope you like it! If i get enough reviews then i might write a follow up ****_story_**** (not one-shot POV) of what happens between Sebastian, Jace and Clary. (Mainly Jace & Clary) I wrote it in record time, since i havn't posted any actually stuff forever. **

**I'm working on a Fanfic that is actually coming along really well (look for updates coming somewhere in mid-late November) thats going to be a Percy Jackson/Mortal Instruments crossover. I'm making a couple chapters before hand to have something to fall back in case i fall back on writting. **

**Anyways, i just want to say THANK YOU to my lovely new best friend, Megan, for helping me and dealing with me and my crazy antics during tech class, and THANK YOU to all my readers. **

**PLZ leave a little review in that adorable magical box below and tell me your thoughts.**

**Peace out, **

**Nomnom, shadowhunter at heart**


End file.
